


Make His Life Hell

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Danger, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Tension, You're a badass, and you love it, but you also love him, complicated romance, eobard is terrified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: You and Eobard have a complicated romance - call it a love-hate relationship. So, when life gives you the opportunity to make his life hell ... you take it!Inspired by episode 2x10 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQK6V45att8





	Make His Life Hell

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I’m just a little bit in love with Eobard. Happy reading and thanks for the favourites. Nothing warms me up more than knowing that some of you enjoy what I put out. I love you xx

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/b632fdc12ea96886fb259a8c6687c2ae/tumblr_okv1xd47Rc1uhbffeo3_500.gif)

This was not how the Legion of Doom had expected their mission to end – being pursued by a speed-demon while being taunted by a second speedster who stood in the middle of the room and goaded the creature on. 

The Speedster’s name? (Y/f/n) (Y/l/n), a Time Master with the Speedforce who called herself a Guardian and was known as ‘The Force To Be Reckoned With’ by Eobard Thawne.

You and Eobard had a complicated history. You were rivals-turned-lovers-turned-rivals. It was complicated to say the least and neither Damien nor Malcolm – not even the Legends – could understand what the connection between the speedsters were. 

To make it simple for people to understand, you explained it like this: Eobard wronged you with his love and his lies and now you would make his villainous life a living hell. 

Now that Eobard had created his own Legion of Doom, bumping into the merry band became more frequent which only favoured your own needs.

Take the current situation…

At the bank, Malcolm hid behind a large plant while Damien stood behind a wall, keeping Eobard in his sights while the man in question froze in the middle of the floor – fear in his eyes. You stood on the level above and watched the trio below with amusement shining in your eyes.

"Oh!" You laughed, watching as the Black Flash look around the premises. "He's going to drag your ass back to the future." 

"Not helping (Y/n)." Malcolm whispered. 

He could see the terror in the Reverse Flash's eyes and knew that if they didn't keep him level-minded, he would be killed stranding himself and Damien in the future. 

In a streak of white lightning, you moved to the bottom floor and pulled out a chair, positioning it directly in front of Eobard. 

You took a seat, folded your arms, and crossed one leg over the other, leaning back to revel in his fear - it was a sweet revenge. 

The Black Flash moved forward and sped down the stairs, slowly stalking towards the vaults. 

You glanced over your shoulder and saw the Speed Specter of Death heading the opposite way and smirked as you looked back at Eobard. 

"Did you know that he gets agitated by sudden noises?" You wondered and stood up to walk over to a table on the side. You picked up a roll of sticky tape and threw it over to a wooden desk not far from the panicked Man in Yellow. 

There was a sudden growl and the Black Flash zoomed over to the fallen object, eyeing it suspiciously. You watched Eobard hold his breath and was surprised that he hadn't passed out from fear yet. 

"We get it. You've got him under your control. I trust that's the end of your useless facts?" Malcolm snapped in a whisper as you chuckled quietly. 

"Not quite." You smiled and started to stalk towards Eobard agonisingly slowly. 

"You see Eo, the closer I get..." You said as you took another step forward with the Black Flash growling and following your movements as he sensed the Speedforce intensify. "The closer he gets. And if I kiss you - well, that just might be enough to spark your Speedforce into a frenzy."

"(Y/n), don't you dare." Damien warned which made you snap in his direction. 

"This man has made my life hell; do you really expect me to let him go after everything that he's done?" You shouted at the former-leader of Hive. 

"If you value your life, yes." 

"Well, I don't." You retorted and returned to staring into Eobard's frightened eyes. "Imagine being in love with a man who lies and tries to kill your best friends only to have him do the same to you. A vengeance more important than a shared history. I should have sent the Black Flash after you a long time ago."

 

_(Time-skip) You have a last-minute change of heart, saving Eobard instead. Once free from the Black Flash, the Legion and you converse…well, you and Eobard to be more precise._

"It's true, I did value my revenge against The Flash to be higher than you. But I only came after you when you got in my way and even then, I never actually aimed to kill you. Yes, I poked at your weaknesses ... but I also knew your strengths."

"You stabbed me and then threw me in a lake!" You argued angrily, memories surfacing of that heated battle in the future. Eobard nodded at his actions and pursed his lips. 

"True. That one may have taken it a bit too far."

"A bit?" His counterpart seethed. Damien groaned at this soap opera playing out before him and rolled his eyes. 

"What he's trying to say in his spectacularly failed way is that he may be a 'dick' but deep down he has feelings for you." He explained adding a small shrug, "It's a mystery to me."

"Poor choice of words." Malcolm reminded. You glared at them both and Eobard squinted at the evil duo. 

"I think I can handle this." Eobard said to which Malcolm and Damien sighed and finally left the room.  

There was a silence that settled in the air between them. You had almost cost him his life and he was mad at you. The personal connection that you both shared was what made it hard to swallow this rivalry. 

If you were being honest, you would have happily continued standing in the silence until Malcolm and Damien returned, but Eobard made a move that surprised you. He spoke. 

"For a second there I thought you were going to let that thing kill me." Eobard said grimly. You sighed and folded your arms. 

"So did I." 

"Then why didn't you?" 

"I don't know, Eo. Our relationship is complicated. I want you to pay for all the hurt and misery that you've caused but I don't want you to die." 

Eobard, despite all his evil and twisted thoughts, acknowledged your explanation because it was mutual. The speedster took a step forward and folded his arms, looking at the speedster before him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

"Well, I do know of one way that we can call it square." He hinted. 

"I can't let you have the Spear of Destiny." You told him which made the man chuckle.  

"Can't say I'm surprised." He nodded. "I guess we're rivals again." 

He leaned forward before you could get in another word and captured your lips with his once again. This time, however, the kiss was different - instead of rushed and a ploy to disorient the other, it was gentle and infused with a forbidden love. 

Eobard pulled back and realised something. "Well, maybe not 'just' rivals." 

In a blaze of red lightning, he disappeared in a flash and left with two things:

1\. He left you missing the feel of his gentle kiss; and

2\. He left making a promise to himself that, when he took the Spear of Destiny, he was going to alter reality so that he’d finally have you by his side without the enmity – the love you were both meant to have.


End file.
